


Broken

by BadHidingSpot



Series: Bradburry 2016 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jeep - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadHidingSpot/pseuds/BadHidingSpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Jeep is broken....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steamcurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamcurious/gifts).



Stiles had not noticed how pretty Derek's knees were. That wasn't fair that even the man had sexy and perfect knees for frack's sake. Stiles watched them bend and straiten within the bare circle within denim. The tears in what was either Derek's favorite pair of jeans or his only pair offered the rare and bare sight. Derek's grease stained face came up from under the car and he launched himself forward, out from under the jeep and grabbed for a towel to wipe his hands with.  
"What?" Stiles asked his voice hitching up a bit in nervousness. Derek hadn't sensed Stiles fantasizing about his kneecaps had he? Ugh.  
"It doesn't look good," Derek said cautiously.  
Stiles deflated. "You can't fix it? I'm sure you can."  
"Of course I can," Derek corrected, "I didn't say that I couldn't did I? I said that it doesn't look good. And it doesn't. This jeep is old and has been through some rough times. A jeep this old has trouble staying in working condition when it isn't running into buildings."  
"But Jeeps are hardy."  
"Stop panicking," Derek pressed his fingers to his forehead as if trying to rub out a muscle tension headache before it happened.  
"Is this not a disco?"  
"I will fix the damn jeep okay? But I think you should consider-"  
"Nope!" Stiles put up a hand halting Derek's suggestion before it could offend the ears of himself and his jeep. "I'll not hear it. I can't get rid of her. She's like family."  
"Ohana."  
"Exactly," Stiles smirked in a self-satisfied way and quietly wondered if there were any other way to smirk. The only smirks he'd ever seen were from Isaac and Jackson and they were almost always self-satisfied. "So how long is this going to take? And what's it going to cost?"  
Derek looked at Stiles considering for a long moment and then shrugged. "I'll do it pro bono."  
"As if," Stiles scoffed, "you think I would let you do that? Come on."  
"I don't need money, and it's not so bad really."  
"Either it doesn't look good or it's not so bad. You can't have it both ways."  
"You can buy me food every day until it's fixed. How about that?"  
Stiles almost flushed thinking about how date like this sounded. How he'd have to spy at Derek's perfect knees in those unreasonably sexy jeans every day for weeks, possibly months. How he, in a very weird and not at all normal way, wanted to lick Derek's knees.  
"Yeah okay," he replied meekly.  
"Shouldn't take too long. I can do it in a week or two," Derek promised and before he ducked under the jeep Stiles thought he saw a smile.  
"So what-uh-happened to your car?"  
"The Camaro?" Derek offered his voice not even muffled by the two tons of metal it had to shout from under.  
"Yeah. That was sexy. I assumed that's why you had it right? A sexy car is a sexy car. And talk about fast. Man when Scott and I were driving it that was just so-"  
"Sexy?" Derek guessed.  
Stiles did flush now. Had he really said "sexy" that often in one sentence? Of course he had. Derek Hale was involved. "Right. So what happened to it?"  
"The Argents kept tearing it up. I needed something sturdier."  
"That's too bad."  
"Yeah? You wanted to buy it or something?"  
Stiles mock gasped. "As if I could trade in Jeep for something flashy and sexy? What Jeep and I have is more than just a flashy and sexy connection. We're linked psychically. Like E.T."  
"I hate E.T."  
Stiles gaped. "You what E.T.?"  
"I hate it." Derek said it very calmly. As if what he was saying was no more shocking than "I hate feeling warm and loved inside." Although, knowing Derek, he might as well be saying that.  
"How can you hate a children's classic movie?"  
"It's creepy. And not in a good way. Not like Something Wicked This Way Comes where you feel like there's hope from the creepiness. It's creepy in a hopeless horrifying killer alien way."  
"E.T. was not a killer!"  
"Wasn't he? Didn't he spend the majority of the movie sucking the life force out of Edmund?"  
"You know that kid's name is 'Elliott'. Don't try and be funny."  
Derek chuckled. "Okay you caught me."  
"And he doesn't do that on purpose."  
"How do you know?"  
"What do you mean how do I know? I know because it's a kid's movie and the main character, the titular character, would not be some evil alien murderer. That's how."  
"How long have you had this jeep?"  
"What?"  
"I asked how long you've had your jeep."  
"I heard you. I thought we were talking about what a heartless monster you are for hating-"  
"We were. It's called a topic change. I was tired of hearing you get upset."  
"Of course I'm upset!" Stiles shouted. He cleared his throat. "Point taken. Since I got my permit. My dad bought her early so if I crashed while practicing for my license it wouldn't be a big deal. But you never forget your first love."  
"You know you'll have to get a new car someday right?"  
"Yeah I know Captain Depressing," Stiles took a beat to roll his eyes, "do you tell small children that their dogs will die someday, too?"  
"Yes," Derek replied so flatly that it was no wonder Stiles took him seriously for a full eight seconds before laughing.  
"I don't have to get a new car now so I'm not going to think about it. Cross that bridge when I count the eggs or whatever."  
Derek pulled himself out from under the jeep, grabbed another tool and dove back under. Stiles found himself desperately wondering how the rest of Derek's naked leg might look. What did his shin look like? "I just love it, you know?" Stiles went on absentmindedly. "It's comfortable and a little rough around the edges but I know how to handle him and I feel safe knowing how it's there. Whenever I need it. It feels good to have something solid and friendly like that. Even something non-communicative."  
The clanking of the car work came to a full hault. Stiles found himself holding his breath even though he wasn't sure why. "It's a good car," Derek said so quietly Stiles had to lean down closer to hear, "you deserve something good."  
"Yeah," Stiles agreed with a small smile, "Thanks. "  
The clatter of metal fixing metal began again.


End file.
